


【HPSS】我弟被拐了！

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	【HPSS】我弟被拐了！

※极度ooc

※小学生文笔

※有原创人物，私设众多

※脑抽的沙雕产物 

大家好，我是伊登·斯内普。毕业于德姆斯特朗的我，在几分钟前听到了一个噩耗，几它几乎比我所认识的黑魔法都要邪恶。当时，我差点控制不住我的魔杖，直接给那个笑得跟哈士奇一样的混账小子一个恶咒，直接去见*塔纳托斯的那种。

至于原因？呵呵，我们从一个半小时前开始吧。

一个半小时前的我从我在保加利亚的家中启动了跨国际的门钥匙回到了这片我原本的故乡，本想着带我可爱的弟弟去保加利亚，与我和我的家庭住着一起的。可是这门钥匙的着陆点可真的是该死的好啊！

对角巷中心！这个名字是我后来听我弟弟说的。

我忍下了附近的路人投来的视线和窃窃私语，迈出了第一步。之后，我就犹豫了一下后径直地转进了一家商店。

该死的，我没来过这里！早知如此，当年就应该和母亲过来一趟的。

我想起了当年西弗勒斯和我收到霍格沃兹的信件之后，激烈地告知母亲和我亲爱的弟弟我要去德姆斯特朗的想法，并在霍格沃兹关于黑魔法和白魔法的教育系统上狠狠地鄙视了一番后，企图将西弗勒斯也劝去德姆斯特朗的。直到母亲带着西弗勒斯来对角巷买东西的时候，我还是那副宁死不屈的样子坐在角落，无论母亲怎么劝也不走。

我当下差点想要穿回去，拍死当时那个我。

路都不认识了，怎么找弟弟？找弟之路漫漫，看不到尽头啊。我就这样站在商店的角落发呆，期间有不少人跃跃向前，但是都被我瞪回去了。

之后，有一个绿瞳的男子向我走过来。哦，他那双眼睛多么像我弟弟的初恋皆暗恋对象——莉莉·伊万斯啊！他脸上挂着蠢得可以的笑容走到我的身边，动作堪称熟练地握住我的手，语气温柔得让我差点起鸡皮疙瘩：“西弗，你怎么在这里？不是说了我帮你出来买魔药材料吗？你带了美瞳吗？我觉得蓝色有点不适合你，还是原本的颜色好看。”

那个男人喋喋不休地在我耳边嗡嗡叫，持着忍无可忍，无需再忍的道理我直接刮了他一巴掌。要不是从他的口中听到我弟弟的名字，我可能不是刮他一巴掌了，当众伤他再逃掉这个本事我可是做得到的。至于为什么要伤他？哼，他如此亲昵地叫我弟弟的名字，连我都没叫过！

“我不认识你，先生。”我咬牙切齿地说着，手里的魔杖伺机而动直接抵在了他的喉咙。

“西弗，别闹了。现在在街上，昨晚是我错了，你别生气。”那个男人听到我这样说，眼里滑过的诧异和恐惧很快就被懊悔和害怕充满。我相信若不是我的魔杖还抵在他的喉咙，这个愚蠢的人可能还会有下一步。

“先生，我刚到这里，又怎会认识你？还有你知道西弗勒斯在哪里，带我去找他！”我微眯了一下眼睛，手中的魔杖又往前了几分，仿佛下一秒就可以冒出火星一样。那个男人知道他认错人之后，立刻放开了我的手，还往身上擦了擦。

什么意思？活腻了是吗！我想我当时的眼神是可以吃人的，我透过余光看见几个吃瓜群众在我露出这种表情后立刻逃得远远的。但是，这个男人只是笑了笑，幸好这个笑容没有刚刚那么蠢，要不然我可能会在他身上开一个洞。

“不好意思，请问你是他的谁？”男人小心翼翼地说着，用“他”来取代西弗勒斯的名字。哈，不错的谨慎。

“与你无关吧，带我去找他！”虽然很赞赏他的警惕，但我还是很不愉悦。

“你不告诉我你是他的谁，我是不可能带你去找他的！”男人提高了声量，那分贝快刺破我的耳膜了。意料之中，引来许多人侧目。好吧，那群人的视线从来没有离开过这里。

找不到弟弟我本来就很暴躁了，现在被当做猴子一样看着，更是为我的怒火添了一把柴。我直接揍了他一顿，他倒是不客气直接回了我一拳，我们就这样打了起来，最后我在他一刻分神的时候逮到机会，给了他一个统统石化。他在我蔑视的目光中倒下，我缓慢地走上前，蹲了下来拽住他的领口，语气凶狠地说：“你的脑子里装着的是什么？排泄物还是木头，你丫的小子给我听好了我是他哥！”

之后就给他一个咒立停，我还指望这家伙带我去找西弗勒斯的！结果这个忘恩负义的家伙直接幻影移形走了。幸亏我早有妙招，在与他近身搏斗的时候在他的口袋放入了一个定位器。我看着用魔力凝出的地图上那一闪一闪的小红点，邪魅一笑。

呵，小屁孩还嫩了点。

我也是忍够了那些讨嫌的视线，淡淡地收了一眼周围的人之后，就移形换影到了红点的位置。先映入眼帘的是一所小屋子，是那种温馨小康之家住的那种，周围种了不少花，绝多是百合花。

看来这个毛毛躁躁的小子还是个有情操的人，真是人不可貌相。

虽然我很想直接对着那个可有可无的门来个四分五裂，可碍于礼节我还是十分矜持地敲了敲门。

没等多久，门便打开了，是一个可爱的小妹妹。黑发绿瞳，肉乎乎的小脸让人想捏一把。

“爹地？”

“莉莉，我不是和你说了不要随便给别人开门吗？”几乎是女孩开口的瞬间，那个毛头小子的声音如同扩音器一样在我耳边无限放大。这让我有点想起我的一个疯疯癫癫，整天歇斯底里地吼着的同事。然后，我看到了那个小子跑了过来，一把把莉莉护在他身后，莉莉像是理亏了一样低下了头。

不过，爹地是什么一回事啊！该死的，最好不是我想的那样。

“怎么又是你？我警告你不要骚扰我的家人。”我当下绝对没想到这句话还有另一番意思。

“我相信我也说过了，带我去找西弗勒斯。不带的话，这个小女孩和你的妻子可没有好下场。”我掏出魔杖指着莉莉，小子也几乎是下意识地将魔杖掏出来对准了我的手。

在这千钧一发的时候，一个低沉，丝滑的声音出现，不得不说这有点像我弟弟的声音。

“波特，别开着煤气炉，然后人不在啊！你想把我们炸上天，去圣芒戈一日游吗？”在我满怀期待与害怕的情感交替中，声音的主人现了形。

像你个鬼啊！这分明就是我弟弟西弗勒斯！

西弗勒斯看见我微微愣了一下，不确定地开了口：“伊登？”看到我和那小子对持的样子之后，眉头紧锁，“你们在做什么？幼儿园的小孩子打架也别拉上莉莉！伊登，你多大的人了还和一个乳臭未干的小子拿着魔杖比划着。两个都给我进来，把门带上！”西弗勒斯牵着向他跑过去的莉莉，连一点余光都不愿施舍给我们地走进了里屋。

面前那个被西弗勒斯称呼为“波特”的人貌似嘀咕了什么，但是我并没有听到，因为我的心现在就好像被人拿出揉捏了一顿，放进坩埚内高温水煮，再放进粉碎剂内粉碎了一样。

不不不！这和我想象中的不一样啊！难道西弗勒斯不该感动地上前拥抱着我，然后好声好气地询问我的近况？没有这样就算了，莉莉口中的爹地竟然真的是西弗勒斯！我感觉我像是喝了一瓶的*迷糊药剂。最最最扎心的是，西弗勒斯既然直接叫我的名字，而不是哥哥。

当我回神的时候，波特脸上带着一种狰狞的微笑，就是那种不想笑却不得不笑丑到不行的笑容，开口的话让我的拳头差点直接往他脸上招呼。或许我可以自信点把差点去掉了。

“哥哥，站着多不好啊！我们进屋坐坐？”我露出了几个小时来的第一个微笑……来自地狱的微笑，并狠狠地揍了他一顿。

最后，我们两个都在西弗勒斯的石化咒中阵亡。

最可恨的是西弗勒斯既然先给他解咒，而不是我啊！可恨的波特！

然后，我和他们结束了“心平气和”地解决了今晚充满火药味和狗粮的晚餐，至少对我而言是这样的。真的没有人让你帮西弗勒斯切牛排啊，也没人让你趁机吃豆腐偷亲我弟弟！

晚餐之后，就是我单方面的对质了。

“西弗勒斯，这位哈士奇，不，波特先生是你的谁？”不行不行，面对弟弟，不可以做出一副要吃人的表情。所以我笑了。

“妈妈给你的眼睛就是让你发挥它的作用，而不时用来摆设，*他是我的伴侣。把你狰狞且恶心的笑容收了，别让我对你施咒。”这是西弗勒斯的回答。除去他是我的伴侣这四个字，这些都算是良好的，很西弗勒斯的回答。

“谁是哈士奇了！这里有两个波特先生！”这句是我弟弟身边的粘人精说的。当我听到这句话的时候，我真的差点杀了他,我没在开玩笑。

“西弗勒斯，你不是爱莉莉的吗？那满花园的花难得不是你对她的爱意？”虽然知道这是我弟弟的雷区，但是为了让他从这个小子下的迷情剂中醒来。身为哥哥的我，不介意冒着生命危险，去踩一踩。

“每个人都有年少无知，错把温暖认为爱的时候。伊登，那是过去。”这是我在这里一个多小时来从我弟弟口中听见最温和的话了，没有加任何的修饰。有点受伤的样子，真的是可爱到爆了！弟弟别怕，我会保护你的！

“不管西弗过去爱的是谁，现在、未来他爱的只会是我。而且西弗现在的确是爱莉莉，不过是我们的女儿，莉莉·波特，外面的百合花是我和莉莉种的。”虽然前面很令人感动，但是小子别以为我没看到你握住西弗勒斯的手啊！“

西弗勒斯，莉莉是你们的女儿？”我脸上的笑容快崩了，我的目光来回在他们身上扫射，其中的含义只有他们俩懂。

“你还有没有脑子，你觉得可能是我生的吗！”我挑了挑眉，看向了波特。所以说西弗勒斯反攻了一回？

“也不是我生的！领养懂吗？领养！莉莉可是我一眼相中的，是我们爱情的结晶。”说到后面波特还露出了痴汉的表情，我是真的受够了他，直接给了一个石化咒。

但是我绝对没想到我的问题会让小姑娘哭出来的。莉莉听到哈利的回答之后，疯狂掉金豆豆，而且还不是那种引人注目的大哭，而是一言不发地哭。真的让人心疼死了。西弗勒斯在狠狠地剜了我一眼后，便低声安慰着小姑娘，在波特羡慕的眼光下吻了女孩的额头，带着女孩上了楼，无情地留下我和波特两个人。

“你能对他好？一辈子的那种。”

“一辈子太短了。以后，下一世，我哈利·波特永远只要他一人。”啧，最讨厌这种人了。我的好弟弟可真的是摊上了一个痴情的人啊！

不对不对，我不是给他下了石化咒吗？他为什么还能讲话？

“你什么时候能动的？”我回过神来的时候，他的前脚已经在阶梯上了。

“诶，石化咒而已。早就解开了。”他冲我一笑，就兴冲冲地跑上楼，留下了满脸不可置信的我。

“可恶的哈利·波特！”

弟弟被拐，还在我不知道的时候有一个女儿和我的咒语既然被一个小子破解了，这几件事绝对算得上是噩耗啊！能在我的人生的噩梦中夺得前三了。

无论如何，我在保加利亚的企业怕是要变成分行了。

—————————————

*塔纳托斯：希腊神话中的死神。

*他是我的伴侣-He is my husband.四个单词✓

伊登·斯内普：原创角色。是个弟控。在保加利亚有间售卖魔药的公司。目前单身。去德姆斯特朗求学的原因是为了学多一点黑魔法，保护弟弟不让托比亚·斯内普欺负。但是他绝对没想到，西弗勒斯会在霍格沃兹和“劫道组”日常斗技。

本篇又名：《我弟弟被哈士奇拐了怎么办？在线等，急！》、《我弟弟在我不知道的时候有了女儿》、《我弟弟既然是下面的那位！》、《伊登·斯内普悲惨的一天》。

YY一时爽，写文火葬场。爽就完事✓


End file.
